Lux' Hope (La Esperanza de Lux)
by Elenis
Summary: Hope, amiga de Lux, relata los eventos de la vida y muerte de las Lisbon tal como ella los vivió. Atención: SLASH (f/f).
1. Parte 1

Lux' Hope (La Esperanza de Lux)

_**LUX' HOPE (LA ESPERANZA DE LUX)**_

**_por Elenis  
[loli_jackson@hotmail.com][1]_**

z **Clasificación:** _Fanfic / Tragedia_ (lágrimas a la vista...)

z **Fandom:** Las Vírgenes Suicidas, la película. El libro de Eugenides estará muy bien, pero no me lo he leído.

z **Advertencias:** Personajes no míos, bla, bla, no gano dinero, que Sofia Coppola haga lo que le dé la gana con las hermanas Lisbon. La historia contiene rollito entre dos tías, aunque nada muy gráfico (cachis), sería lo que los americaninskis llaman PG -13 o así.

z **Las típicas notas de la autora:** Mmm. Bueno, después de ver Las Vírgenes Suicidas pensé... qué buena está Kirsten Dunst, joder. ;) Aparte de eso, la peli era dulce, pero ninguna maravilla; había múltiples incoherencias y asuntos que quedaban por explicar. Se me ocurrió hacer un fic que aportara una unión a todos los eventos que parecían un poco fragmentados, dando explicación a lo que en la peli había quedado ambiguo o elíptico. Además, lo escribiría desde el punto de vista de un nuevo personaje femenino, porque me daba la impresión de que la peli carecía de una "Poncia" lorquiana (sin los estrógenos de las Lisbon) en la que se apoyara el desarrollo de la historia. El rollo bollo del fic no era imprescindible, pero me resultaba divertido el reto de slashear una peli de claro tufo heterosexual. :D También intenté imitar el estilo americano al escribir... el resultado es una mezcla rara que no me acaba de convencer, pero bueno, ya me diréis.  
En cuanto a la división en "partes", es aleatoria. Espero haberlo hecho bien (clímax/anticlímax y esas cosas), si no, os jodéis un poquito, qué se le va a hacer.

**Esta historia está dedicada a Janis Joplin. :-***

_Todas las fotos (capturas de la película) propiedad de [Kirsten-Dunst.org][2]_

Parte 1 - [ Parte 2][3] - [ Parte 3][4] - [ Parte 4][5] - [Parte 5][6] - [Parte 6][7] - [Parte 7][8] - [ Parte 8][9] - [Parte 9 (final)][10]

**PARTE 1**

Cuando las hermanas Lisbon murieron, el barrio fue muriendo lentamente. 

No consigo recordar nada de las semanas siguientes a la muerte de Lux. Es como si una mano invisible lo hubiera borrado todo; no sé ni dónde estuve, ni qué hice. En mi mente sólo aparece una blancura tan fuerte que es casi cegadora. De fondo puedo distinguir una canción melancólica, de ésas que hacen llorar. He oído que éste es un sistema que el propio cuerpo tiene para defenderse. Es posible que por mí misma no hubiese soportado tanto dolor, que hubiese intentado seguir a Lux, dondequiera que ella fuese. Imagino que es mejor así. 

Tengo miedo de que esa blancura se extienda para delante o para atrás en mi memoria. Si es para delante, no me importa demasiado. Pero no quiero que esa nada retroceda y devore uno solo de los recuerdos dedicados a Lux Lisbon.

***

Tim me prometió que jamás diría una palabra de la historia que le conté. Cuando hablasen de las vírgenes suicidas, cuando narrasen su corta vida, omitirían todos los detalles relativos a mí. Estoy tranquila en ese sentido. No me preocupa que mi imagen haya sido amputada de la historia, aunque me duele el hecho de que – para la posteridad – yo nunca haya existido para la figura de Lux. 

Me pregunto por qué me confié precisamente a Tim. En primer lugar, era el más reflexivo de los cuatro. Yo no quería su entendimiento o su compasión, sólo que lo que le contase le sirviera para lo que pensaban hacer; que mi relato cubriese los agujeros que ellos, por desconocimiento, no podían zurcir. En segundo lugar, era el más joven. No sé por qué, tiendo a mantener mejores relaciones con gente más pequeña que yo. Y en tercer lugar, era mi primo, aunque el parentesco sólo actuó como secundario en mi decisión. 

La historia de las Lisbon merecía ser contada, y sólo alguien que había estado próximo a ellas podía hacerlo. Fue buena idea el que lo hicieran ellos cuatro. Hubiese sido mejor alguien que mantuviese contacto con sus padres, pero el matrimonio Lisbon se marchó hace años del barrio y nadie sabe dónde están. Yo también me he marchado. No soporto más el hedor del lago y las frívolas fiestas de sociedad. Están tan muertos como ellas, sólo que aún no lo saben. 

***

Cuando camino sola, pienso en Lux. El otro día, un vecino se subió al tejado de su casa para colocar las luces de Navidad. Yo cada vez me siento menos tentada por los eventos materiales. He visto que nuestras propias vidas son tan fugaces que pueden desaparecer en un parpadeo. Pero es verdad que a Lux le gustaban las luces. 

Cuando la conocí, tenía catorce años y brillaba como una estrella fugaz en los pasillos del instituto. Parecía llena de vida. Yo iba a una clase mayor que ella. Aún no recuerdo cómo nos hicimos amigas. Ella jugaba al tenis y yo también; yo solía discutir por los resultados y Lux siempre salía a defenderme. Me sorprendía, porque habitualmente no se metía en broncas. Supongo que yo daba pena, con mi pelo mal cortado y mi uniforme dos tallas más grande. A mi madre le gustaba mi uniforme, aunque no mi pelo. Le parecía que me lo había dejado demasiado corto. 

Lux y yo solíamos ir y venir juntas del instituto. Yo vivía dos calles más abajo que ella. Por el camino íbamos cuchicheando sobre gente del instituto, deberes y las nuevas compras que habíamos hecho. A menudo nos acompañaba Bonnie, y alguna rara vez Cecilia. Mary y Therese consideraban nuestros paseos demasiado lentos. 

Lux mostraba otra cara cuando estaba conmigo. Normalmente, era introvertida y misteriosa. En nuestros paseos, se relajaba y a veces comentaba cosas sobre personas que conocía o lugares – pocos – que había visitado. También hablaba sobre sus pensamientos. Bonnie parecía saber mucho más sobre éstos que yo, pero después de todo, era su hermana. 

Con todo, los comentarios sobre su familia eran escasos. Y aún más los relativos a los chicos. Yo tenía la sospecha de que Cecilia y Bonnie estaban informadas al respecto, pero cuando intentaba abordar el tema, Lux sonreía y lo desviaba hábilmente hacia otros derroteros. Pese a mi curiosidad, se mantenía inaccesible, y yo me sentía un tanto incómoda cuando en clase se hablaba del asunto. Ciertos temas eran tabú para Lux y sus hermanas, y los chicos – y por consiguiente el sexo – parecían ser uno de ellos. Nunca hablaban de eso si había una persona extraña presente. 

Por aquel entonces yo ya sabía del ambiente conservador que se vivía en la casa de los Lisbon, aunque no le daba demasiada importancia. Mis padres también formaban parte de lo que se denominaba los "conservadores cristianos de los setenta", a quienes el movimiento hippy había pillado demasiado mayores o demasiado perezosos, y nunca habían pasado de ser un par de viejos severos y amargados. Veía que las Lisbon no quedaban con amigos como el resto de gente del instituto, pero tampoco me sorprendía por ello. Yo siempre he sido un poco retraída y me he mantenido alejada de los grandes bullicios. A Lux le gustaban, pero en aquellos momentos sólo interpretaba el anhelo en su voz como un ansia puramente platónica. 

Supongo que todo esto creó en mí una imagen falsa de Lux. A ella le gustaban los chicos más que a mí, aunque no hablase de ello. La primera noticia que tuve fue cuando nos encontramos en el baño, un día entre clases. Lux me dijo: "¡Ven!", y me metió en un servicio. Cerró con pestillo y comenzó a hurgar en el estrecho cinturón que sujetaba su falda. En esos momentos me sentí muy nerviosa. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Lux, y en aquel servicio podía sentir su olor, palpar su rebeca semiabierta. Un rayito de sol que se filtraba por la ventana incidía en su rubia cabellera. 

Lux me mostró su ropa interior. Primero sus bragas, luego un pico del sujetador. Sobre ella estaba escrito un nombre: Leo. 

-¿Quién es Leo?- pregunté. 

-Es el basurero- respondió Lux. Se mordió los labios y añadió: -Tendrías que verlo, está... como un tren. 

Era la primera vez que me confesaba estas cosas, y sin embargo, en aquellos instantes me desentendí por completo del tema que estaba tratando. Sólo quedaba Lux, su ropa interior y la suave fragancia a detergente que ésta desprendía. No estoy diciendo que de pronto desease a Lux, pero esta conexión que habíamos creado en el servicio de chicas me producía un indecible placer. Desde entonces no vi a Lux con los mismos ojos. Un inicio de sentimiento de posesión se agudizó, y no quería aceptar la realidad de que era cuestión de tiempo que Leo – o cualquier otro – acompañase a Lux a su casa, y no yo. 

[][3]

**Adelante a la parte 2**

z Volver a [**Ansurbamtijonia**][11]

z Volver al [**Web Empire**][12]

z Emilín: [**_loli_jackson@hotmail.com_**][1] +

   [1]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.kirsten-dunst.org
   [3]: 2.htm
   [4]: 3.htm
   [5]: 4.htm
   [6]: 5.htm
   [7]: 6.htm
   [8]: 7.htm
   [9]: 8.htm
   [10]: file:///C:/WINDOWS/Profiles/Forysgirl/Mis%20documentos/Mis%20Webs/ansurbamtijonia/fics/lux/9.htm
   [11]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia/
   [12]: http://www.envy.nu/elenis/



	2. Parte 2

Lux' Hope (La Esperanza de Lux) parte 2

**_LUX' HOPE (LA ESPERANZA DE LUX)  
_**_by Elenis ;)_

[Parte 1][1] - Parte 2 - [ Parte 3][2] - [ Parte 4][3] - [Parte 5][4] - [Parte 6][5] - [Parte 7][6] - [ Parte 8][7] - [Parte 9 (final)][8]

**PARTE 2**

El intento de suicidio de Cecilia fue un secreto a voces. Los Lisbon querían dar la impresión de que no eran conscientes de la algarabía que se había formado en torno a ellos. Yo los veía a veces salir de su casa, cuando el señor Lisbon iba a impartir sus clases en el instituto o la señora Lisbon necesitaba un kilo más de patatas. Se me antojaban extraños. Pensar que esos dos seres eran los padres de Lux me producía escalofríos. 

Ellos me miraban con desconfianza. No creo que supieran que era amiga de Lux, pero había rasgos en mi aspecto que llamaban la atención a los padres de familia: mi oscuro pelo grasiento, mis rasgos de origen latino, mi mirada insolente. Por otra parte, mi familia tampoco tenía el estatus social de los Lisbon. No sé cómo se pueden reflejar estas cosas en tu imagen, pero la señora Lisbon parecía olerlo. No se comportaba mal conmigo; simplemente me evitaba. 

Cecilia, la menor de los Lisbon, era una chica tímida y escurridiza. No solía hablar conmigo; me enteraba de lo que decía a través de Lux. De entre todas las hermanas Lisbon, era la que tenía un aire más distante. Alguna vez la había visto asomarse a la ventana de su clase, contigua a la mía. Su pelo ondeaba al viento. Tenía un aire melancólico. 

Creo que todas las Lisbon pensaban que Cecilia les ocultaba secretos, cosas que no quería contar a nadie. Eso opinaba Lux. Todas tendían a proteger a la pequeña, pero Lux tenía con Cecilia un sentimiento especial, por eso de que sólo se llevaban un año. Lux siempre intentaba animarla. 

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó una tarde en la que estábamos sentadas en un banco, observando con discreción a Gordon, el heladero. Cecilia parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, y ésa era una de las pocas tardes en las que Lux tenía ganas de hablar. 

-Nada- respondió Cecilia. 

Lux permaneció callada. De pronto Cecilia nos miró; no sólo a ella, a las dos. Su voz parecía profundamente cansada. 

-Estoy harta- dijo -. Quiero irme de aquí. Voy a marcharme- y se levantó y se fue. 

Eso ocurrió pocos días antes del primer intento. Al escuchar la noticia, sentí una mezcla de desazón e impotencia. No era la primera vez que deseaba ser una Lisbon, pese a sus padres; y ya no sólo para estar más cerca de Lux, sino para poder atender a Cecilia, hablar y razonar con ella, conocerla mejor. Es difícil hablar con una persona que no quiere hablar contigo. Además, yo nunca he sido muy buena hablando, y menos a los quince años. Pero me veía en la obligación de hacerlo. No obstante, no podía decirle estas cosas a Lux, era demasiado embarazoso. 

Se lo conté a mi primo. 

-Yo quisiera hablar con las Lisbon- confesó Tim. Tim vivía en la casa vecina -. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Ellas nunca hablan con nadie. 

-Lux habla conmigo- la defendí. 

-Tú eres una chica- dijo Tim -. Y te puedes acercar a ellas. 

-¿Crees que debería intentarlo? 

Tim se encogió de hombros. 

-No lo sé. Los Lisbon no quieren que se hable de esto. 

Sus palabras me metieron miedo. Después de todo, yo no era quién para ir a una casa ajena y decir: "Hola Cecilia, no quiero que te mates". Tampoco me atrevía a llamar por teléfono a casa de Lux. Tuvo que ser ella quien lo hiciese primero conmigo. Su primera llamada a mi casa coincidió con el día anterior a aquella fatídica fiesta. 

Por teléfono, la voz de Lux sonaba aún más cálida. Me explicó que iban a dar una fiesta en su casa, y que Tim, Abe y sus amigos estaban invitados. También irían algunos chicos de su familia. Lux puso especial énfasis en el término "chicos". Ya habían mandado las invitaciones. Yo esperaba expectante las palabras: "¿Quieres venir?". Estaba segura de que los señores Lisbon tendrían que cambiar su opinión sobre mí si me presentaba en su casa como la amiga de Lux, la única persona parecida a una "amiga" que tenían las hermanas Lisbon. Pero esas palabras no llegaron. Me decepcioné mucho. Le deseé que se lo pasaran muy bien, y le recordé que después tendría que contarme lo que ocurriera. Cuando estaba diciendo esto, Lux me interrumpió: "Tengo que colgar. Mi padre está aquí". Y eso hizo. 

Aun ahora, tanto tiempo después, me pregunto lo que pretendía Lux con esa llamada. Era tan impredecible. Durante todo el tiempo que duró nuestra relación, se acercaba y alejaba como un barco mecido por las olas. A veces tomaba iniciativas que a mí me sorprendían, para después abandonarme por un muchacho a escondidas de sus padres. Quizá sólo quería decirme que sentía que no pudiese venir, que ésa era una fiesta para ella y los chicos invitados. Quizá no quería invitarme porque en el fondo odiaba la razón hipócrita de la celebración, y no quería que presenciase el enrarecido ambiente de su casa. Quizá lo que realmente deseaba era que yo le demostrara mis ganas de estar con ella, que fuera a pesar de todo o que sacase el tema de la invitación. A Lux le gustaba poner a prueba a las personas. Siempre tuve la inquietante sensación de que a cada paso me estaba poniendo a prueba.

***

Ni Lux, ni yo, ni nadie, siguió siendo como era tras la muerte de Cecilia. Confieso que ésta no me pilló por sorpresa, y no sólo porque ya lo había intentado una vez. Cuando Lux colgó el teléfono, supe de alguna forma que aquella noche Cecilia iba a morir. No hice nada. Me quedé quieta, sentada ante el televisor, contemplando a mi padre hacer zapping. 

La más joven de las Lisbon se suicidó de una manera terrible en mitad de su fiesta. Los arrepentimientos vinieron después. Mi padre fue uno de los que ayudaron al señor Lisbon a arrancar la puntiaguda valla de su jardín. Yo estaba en casa, pálida y afectada, dividida entre la parte de mí que me acusaba por no haberme movido y la que sabía que no se podía hacer nada. En el fondo de mi corazón crecía el deseo de ir a hablar con Lux. Pero el hecho de tener que enfrentarme con su rostro contraído por el dolor me resultaba espeluznante. 

Volví al instituto mucho antes que ella. Las hermanas Lisbon retomaron sus clases todas el mismo día. Yo estaba en el patio cuando llegaron las cuatro, caminando casi al unísono, las melenas reluciendo bajo el sol. La gente se daba la vuelta para mirarlas. Desprendían un aire tétrico de duelo. Mary no desviaba la vista del suelo. Me fijé en Lux, seria y taciturna, y sentí una punzada en el corazón. La había echado de menos. Todos esos días había vuelto sola a mi casa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos un breve instante; luego ella desvió la mirada. 

Esa tarde temblaba al salir de clase. Llegué al árbol donde Lux y yo solíamos esperarnos para emprender nuestro paseo. Pero Lux no estaba allí. Salió con todas sus hermanas y fue directa al aparcamiento. El señor Lisbon, montado en el coche, recogió a las chicas y arrancó. El vehículo se perdió en el horizonte. 

La punzada en mi pecho se hizo más dolorosa. Al día siguiente hice acopio de valor y fui a buscar a Lux a su casa. Me situé debajo del olmo que tanto le gustaba a Cecilia, sabiendo que en ese lugar sólo podría verme alguien que saliera de la casa. Esperaba que saliese Lux, pero salió el señor Lisbon. 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hope?- me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre. 

-Esperaba a... pensaba que podría ir al instituto con Lux. 

-Ahora yo llevo a las chicas al instituto. 

-Pero Lux y yo solíamos ir juntas. 

El señor Lisbon bajó las cejas. Pareció observarme. 

-Bueno, si ella quiere ir contigo, por mí no hay inconveniente. 

Bonnie y Lux, ya uniformadas, salieron al jardín. Lux se quedó conmigo. Bonnie se montó en el todo terreno de su padre junto con Mary y Therese. Lux y yo caminamos despacio, sin mirarnos y sin cruzar palabras. Ella rompió el silencio: 

-Preferiría que no nos compadecieras- dijo con voz alta y clara, que sin embargo sonaba más grave de lo habitual. 

-No lo he hecho- respondí. 

Lux apretó los labios. 

-Cecilia estaba equivocada- dijo. 

-¿Qué? 

-No voy a ser como ella. Yo lucharé. Y algún día me iré muy lejos de aquí. 

Eso fue demasiado para mí. 

-Algún día nos iremos las dos- no pude evitar decir. 

Lux se detuvo y me miró. Un inicio de sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en sus labios. 

-¿Tú? ¿Dónde has estado cuando te he necesitado?- sus ojos azules se clavaron directamente en mí, haciéndome daño. Tragué saliva. El pinchazo amenazaba con interrumpirme la respiración. 

-No sabía qué hacer, Lux- dije -. No sabía si querrías verme. 

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentaste! 

-No podía verte sufrir- grité. 

-¿No entiendes que te necesito, Hope? ¿No entiendes que eres lo único que me mantiene en el mundo?- su voz era seria y sincera. De pronto dejó caer los brazos, como derrotada. Daba la impresión de ser una muñeca medio rota, una pobre _dolly_ rubia a la que alguien ha aplastado sin querer. Sus ojos brillaban. 

Entonces la abracé. Aquel contacto con su cuerpo supuso mucho para mí, y creo que me hizo romper a llorar. Era curioso que yo llorase y ella no, cuando se suponía que la más afectada en este asunto era Lux. Ella permaneció con sus manos acariciando mi pelo y mi nuca, suavemente. Después, reanudamos el camino.

***

A veces en el parque, removiendo la arena con mis sandalias, pensaba en Cecilia. Y por consiguiente en la muerte. Cuando eres joven, tiendes a verla como algo lejano. Y de pronto, alguien a quien has visto caminar, sonreír y asomarse a la ventana de su clase muere. Entonces te das cuenta de lo poco que dura todo. Piensas que en cualquier momento, te puedes marchar a un lugar que nadie aquí conoce y que ni siquiera sabes si existe. Y lo que es peor, tomas conciencia de que a los que te rodean también les puede pasar. A todos tus seres queridos. 

No creo que por entonces Lux supiera que iba a morir. Yo tampoco lo sabía. Era un cuerpo animado, lleno de fuerza y de ilusiones, que de pronto se entristecía y te hablaba con voz grave. Era un misterio, pero estaba viva. Ahora, cuando quiero pensar en Lux, cierro los ojos; es la mejor manera de desprenderse de esta luz y caer en la suya. Casi siempre iba vestida de blanco. Un inicio de sonrisa jugaba en sus labios; llevaba la carpeta apoyada contra su cuerpo. Caminaba de una forma peculiar, como si no tocara el suelo. A mí me daba un poco de miedo que Lux se percatara de cómo la miraba cuando caminábamos juntas. Se me hacía difícil apartar la vista de ella. 

Probablemente no haya hecho aún un inciso para explicar lo hermosa que era Lux. Me parecía la persona más bella en ese sentido que había conocido nunca. Sentía una gran admiración por ella. Alguna vez había intentado copiar sus gestos, su forma de andar. Lux me había enseñado algunos trucos de belleza, pero yo no podía imitarla. Su forma de mirar era suya, y suyos sus brillantes ojos. El calcetín que se le bajaba sin querer – sólo ella podía llevarlo así. Yo seguía siendo la jovencita desgarbada, sin pecho y demasiado baja, una especie de escobilla comparada con la despampanante Lux. Y eso que Lux no sacaba todo el partido a sus atributos... Ella lo habría hecho si hubiese podido. Con todo, era capaz de sugerir más echándose el pelo hacia atrás que yo lanzando cien besos. 

Lux era una de esas personas que nacen con la palabra _glamour_ escrita en la frente. A los catorce años, ya sabía que iba a ser preciosa. Necesitaba vivir su propio atractivo, experimentarlo. Supongo que no poder hacerlo fue lo que la mató. Y quizá ocurriera lo mismo con Mary, Bonnie y Therese Lisbon. 

[][2]

**Adelante a la parte 3**

z Volver a [**Ansurbamtijonia**][9]

z Volver al [**Web Empire**][10]

z Emilín: [**_loli_jackson@hotmail.com_**][11] +

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: 3.htm
   [3]: 4.htm
   [4]: 5.htm
   [5]: 6.htm
   [6]: 7.htm
   [7]: 8.htm
   [8]: 9.htm
   [9]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia/
   [10]: http://www.envy.nu/elenis/
   [11]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com



	3. Parte 3

Lux' Hope (La Esperanza de Lux) parte 3

**_LUX' HOPE (LA ESPERANZA DE LUX)  
_**_by Elenis ;)_

[Parte 1][1] - [ Parte 2][2] - Parte 3 - [ Parte 4][3] - [Parte 5][4] - [Parte 6][5] - [Parte 7][6] - [Parte 8][7] - [Parte 9 (final)][8]

**PARTE 3**

Me sorprendía que en el instituto, la fascinación por las Lisbon no creciera al mismo ritmo que su compasión por ellas. Ya desde antes de la muerte de Cecilia habían sido como ángeles intocables, pero después de eso se convirtieron en poco menos que diosas. Los chicos las observaban en silencio. Abe, Sid y Peter las espiaban desde la casa de Tim. Eran las chicas que todos deseaban y pensaban que nunca podrían alcanzar. 

El suicidio de la más joven no había sido sino un aliciente en aquella carrera de morbo que yo no llegaba a entender. Muchos soñaban con poseerlas, y supongo que ellas también acariciaban románticas aventuras ficticias. Sin embargo, yo era casi la única chica que se interesaba por las Lisbon, y una de las pocas personas que sufría por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ellas. 

Lux cambió con la muerte de su hermana. Esos rasgos inconstantes y volubles de su temperamento se agudizaron aún más. Yo también me volví más callada y me resigné a aceptar que no podía influir en la vida de las Lisbon. Pero el giro que dio Lux en un sentido me sorprendió, porque no lo esperaba: comenzó a coquetear con los chicos. Yo sabía que hasta entonces lo había hecho alguna vez – porque Tim me lo había contado –, pero desde lo de Cecilia lo exteriorizaba mucho más. Fue algo que pronto la distanció de sus hermanas mayores y la convirtió en el principal objeto de deseo del instituto. Su repentina obsesión por el sexo masculino me desconcertaba. Mi interés por los chicos siempre había evolucionado de forma lineal, sin sufrir graves alteraciones. El de Lux parecía subir y subir. 

Fue Lux quien me dijo que quería fumar. Pasamos largos ratos en el servicio (aquel famoso servicio de chicas, sí) compartiendo cigarrillos y susurrándonos las últimas noticias. Ella se sentaba en el lavabo. Algunas veces me cogía de la mano. Yo sonreía con timidez, contemplaba los restos de pintalabios rosa pálido en la boquilla del cigarrillo y me lo llevaba a los labios, consciente de que había algo erótico en poner mi boca donde segundos antes Lux había puesto la suya. Cuando Lux tosía por el humo, nos reíamos. 

Pese a la tristeza por la reciente pérdida, aquéllos fueron buenos días. Lo único que me dolía era el hecho de que Lux hubiese comenzado a salir con chicos. A menudo se escabullía de mí y se sentaba en la hierba con algún chaval de los últimos cursos, que le ofrecía patatas fritas y se la comía con los ojos mientras intentaba cogerla de la mano. Abe, que vivía en la casa de enfrente a la mía, me aseguraba que Lux llevaba ya un tiempo saliendo con chicos a espaldas de sus padres. Pero yo no quería creerlo. Para mí, existía un antes y un después de la muerte de Cecilia. Lux siempre había mantenido su sexualidad en secreto. Era una especie de adolescente en el armario, que de pronto había decidido salir de él. 

Por otra parte, los chicos que Lux seleccionaba para su divertimento eran los peores del instituto. A veces me preguntaba si lo hacía adrede. Una tarde fue a pasear con Josh Goose. Al día siguiente Josh aseguraba que se la había tirado y que había sido el polvo más excitante de su vida. Yo fui a preguntarle a Lux. 

-No lo hicimos- aseguró Lux -. Pero Josh es un idiota. Me da igual lo que diga de mí. 

Otro día me suplicó que la acompañara al cine con George Harris; su madre no la dejaba ir sola. Tras un par de llamadas de teléfono y una penosa explicación del asunto a sus padres, conseguimos su permiso. Tuve que pedirle a un chico que fuese mi acompañante, mi buen amigo Chuck Moffett. Por suerte, Chuck comprendió cuando le expuse el asunto. Fuimos bien vestidos y quedamos con ellos en la puerta. Aun con una falda demasiado larga, Lux estaba radiante. Sonreía emocionada. No podía decirse lo mismo de George, un muchacho granujiento que miraba a derecha y a izquierda por si algún conocido se percataba de que estaba con Lux Lisbon. La película fue muy mala, y la cita en sí, un desastre. Lux no paraba de tontear con un George cada vez más exaltado. Yo me sentía furiosa. Chuck trató de darme conversación, pero fue inútil. Se ofreció entonces a acompañarme a casa. Nos despedimos con frialdad de Lux y George. 

A la mañana siguiente, mientras íbamos al colegio, Lux me dijo que George era un grosero y que no quería volver a verle. Yo no sabía qué pensar. El comportamiento de Lux me resultaba extraño. Tampoco lograba entender por qué, teniendo a todo el instituto a sus pies, sólo salía con los chicos más feos, fatuos y estúpidos. Tim y Sid me habían pedido varias veces que les consiguiera una cita con Lux. Aunque yo no estaba por la labor, al menos me hubiese gustado mucho más que saliese con uno de ellos. Supongo que en aquellos tiempos Lux hacía todo lo posible por desprenderse del fantasma de Cecilia, que se cernía como una sombra sobre ella y sus hermanas. Pero salía con esos idiotas porque no creía merecer nada más.

***

Trip Fontaine cayó en el instituto como una pera que ya está madura. Yo apenas le recordaba. Había cambiado mucho; estaba alto, formado, guapo. Noté que Lux le miraba. Y no sólo ella, también el resto de chicas. Durante el recreo, se formaron corrillos que comentaban sobre él con admiración. Las hermanas Lisbon no se unieron a ellos. Como siempre, preferían guardarse sus opiniones para ellas mismas. Sólo Lux dirigía algún vistazo furtivo – tan furtivo que nadie excepto yo se habría enterado – al lugar donde el joven se había sentado para hablar sobre cómo se cultivaba la marihuana. El hecho de que Trip fumase marihuana causaba furor en un instituto como el nuestro, lleno de chicos ávidos por descubrir nuevas sensaciones. 

Tim suele decir que Trip fue el único chico que conoció de verdad a Lux. A veces creo que debería darle la razón. Desde luego, no la conoció como yo, pero la conoció en otras formas. Conoció su pasión. No dejo de envidiarle por eso. No sé dónde estará ahora. Creo que acabó en un psiquiátrico. 

Él fue para mí un tormento. Chuck solía pensar que yo tenía celos de Lux por salir con chicos; y lo de Trip no fue una excepción. Pero yo no estaba celosa de Lux, sino de Trip. Los otros me daban envidia, pero cuando Trip irrumpió en nuestra vida, las cosas fueron a peor. Por aquel entonces, yo no sabía lo que me ocurría con Lux. Sólo tenía claro que quería estar con ella, y que Trip Fontaine era poco menos que una amenaza. Era el único digno de ella. Yo lo sabía, Lux también y Trip también. Por eso se enamoró de ella. 

Trip estuvo mucho tiempo haciendo la corte a Lux. La miraba intensamente. Cuando nos íbamos las dos por el caminito, podía sentir sus ojos en nuestras espaldas. Me hubiera gustado volverme y gritarle algo no demasiado bueno. 

-¿Qué tal te cae?- me preguntó Lux una vez. 

Me atraganté con mi bocadillo de pasta de cacahuete. 

-No sé. No le conozco- murmuré. 

Volví la cabeza hacia Trip. Estaba debajo de nuestro árbol, con los brazos cruzados. 

-Te está mirando- dije, de mala gana. 

Lux sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. 

-Es un pesado- aseguró. 

Yo me limpié las migas de la falda. Bonnie, que almorzaba con nosotras, miró acusadoramente a Lux. 

-Te gusta- dijo. No era una pregunta. 

-¿Qué?- Lux parecía desconcertada -. En absoluto, Bonnie. 

Bonnie guardó silencio. Yo la imité. De pronto, escuché unos pasos que se acercaban. Levanté la vista y vi a Trip. 

-Hola, Lux- dijo con voz temblorosa. 

Lux doblaba en esos momentos su servilleta. 

-¡Ah, hola!- respondió, sin apenas mirarle. Bonnie desenvolvía su bocadillo, y yo me quedé observándole fijamente, con un gesto poco amable. Ante tan fría acogida, Trip optó por marcharse de nuevo. Lux le siguió con el rabillo del ojo. 

***

El día que Lux me besó era viernes. Volvíamos del instituto comentando lo que haríamos el fin de semana. Lux estaba contenta; el domingo se iban al campo. 

-¿Y qué harás el sábado?- pregunté. Tuve que repetir la pregunta dos veces. Hasta entonces no habíamos quedado ningún festivo, y tenía ganas de hacerlo. 

-Trip va a venir a ver la tele a mi casa- respondió finalmente Lux. 

Sus palabras me dejaron atónita. La amenaza que suponía Trip se acercaba peligrosamente. 

-Creí que Trip no te gustaba- dije. 

-¡Y no me gusta!- saltó Lux -. Pero... 

Calló. 

-¿Pero qué?- pregunté. 

-Déjalo, Hope- cuando Lux decía "déjalo" es que estaba tocando un tema peliagudo -. Yo le gusto a él. 

El siguiente tramo fuimos en silencio. Yo no sabía qué tema sacar. Por otra parte, el asunto Trip me molestaba. Tenía ganas de llorar. Lux debió de notar algo, porque buscó mi mano con la suya. No me molestó que lo hiciera. Después de todo, desde nuestras sesiones de nicotina en el servicio nos cogíamos de vez en cuando de la mano, y a ella no parecía importarle. 

-Hope- dijo Lux -. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? 

-¿Qué? 

Lux me miró. 

-¿Has besado alguna vez a un chico? 

Reí. No tenía intención de contestarle. Unas cuantas imágenes de historias inventadas pasaron por mi mente, pero desistí de seleccionar una. Lux no se merecía que la mintiera, pero tampoco tenía por qué saberlo todo. 

Ante mi silencio, Lux insistió: 

-¿Te han besado alguna vez?- cambió ligeramente la pregunta. 

-Yo no soy como tú, Lux- contesté. 

Lux permaneció unos instantes en silencio. Luego me soltó la mano, se detuvo y puso su mano sobre su corazón. Sonrió. 

-Hope, sólo me han besado dos veces- dijo -. Lo juro. 

Yo no podía creérmelo. La insté a que dijera la verdad, y ella me aseguró que no estaba mintiendo. Quise saber quiénes fueron. Lux titubeó, pero luego me lo confesó: 

-Martin Lickbutt. 

-¿Martin? ¿El amigo de Josh? 

-El mismo. 

La imagen de Martin besando a Lux no era agradable. Lux me relató cómo había sido: largo y húmedo, junto al centro comercial. Él la había llamado cariño y preciosa, pero con la lengua no se portó tan galantemente. No había besado a nadie más, excepto a – 

-¿A quién? 

-Nada, déjalo, es una tontería. 

-¡No es una tontería! ¿A quién? 

-A Cecilia- confesó Lux en voz baja. 

-¿Cecilia?- pregunté sorprendida. 

El semblante de Lux se ensombreció. 

-Sí- dijo -. Fue por practicar. Queríamos estar seguras de que sabíamos besar antes de hacerlo. Y como no teníamos con quién probar... Pero no digas nada. 

Yo le prometí que no lo haría. Imaginé el grado de intimidad que tenían que tener Lux y Cecilia, cuando Cecilia estaba viva. La idea de besar a tu propia hermana me resultaba un tanto embarazosa. 

Lux me dio un empujoncito. 

-Bueno, entonces, ¿nunca has besado a ningún chico? 

-Mmm. 

-¿Y a una chica? 

-No- y reí. 

Lux miró soñadora al frente. 

-Me gustaría besar a Trip- soltó, y echó a andar de nuevo -. Pero, ¡no sé si sabría hacerlo bien! ¿Y si le muerdo sin querer? 

Caminé detrás de ella y no contesté. Lux me miró de soslayo, sonriendo. De pronto, me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí. Entre quejidos míos y alguna que otra risa, me arrastró hasta la parte de atrás de una casona deshabitada. Me apoyé ahí. 

-¡Ay!- dije. Lux me soltó y dejó en el suelo su carpeta. 

-¡Bésame! 

-¿Qué? 

-Quiero besarte, Hope- los ojos de Lux brillaban divertidos -. Así practicaré, y tú también. ¿Te importa? 

-Nnn... no- respondí. La sonrisa se Lux se ensanchó. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, se acercó a mí y... sí, me besó. No creí que fuera a hacerlo. Abrí los ojos de par en par, hasta comprobar que ella los tenía cerrados. Entonces los cerré. Lux, que había posado sus labios con ternura sobre los míos, los separó lentamente. De esta forma nuestras bocas se acoplaron. Lux tanteó con la punta de la lengua hasta rozarme el labio inferior. Emitió un leve sonido y lo acarició. Yo le devolví el beso frunciendo con delicadeza los labios. Comenzaba a dejarme llevar. 

No sé cuántos minutos estuvimos enganchadas en aquel beso interminable. La saliva de Lux me humedeció la boca y su respiración me calentaba la nariz. Ella me acarició el pelo con los dedos, de la misma forma que lo había hecho ese día después de la muerte de Cecilia. Yo no podía evitar gemir suavemente, envuelta como estaba en semejante delirio. Estaba claro que el beso estaba produciendo en mí un efecto más profundo que en Lux. Cuando me soltó los labios para bajar por mi barbilla, jadeé. Algo se estaba despertando dentro de mí. Yo tenía quince años y era mi primer beso; quería a Lux, y Lux me estaba llevando a un lugar fascinante que no conocía. Sin quererlo, puse mis manos sobre los hombros de Lux. Mientras ella volvía a atacar mi boca, yo acariciaba su espalda. La atraje contra mí. El roce de su muslo contra mi pubis despertó una oleada de nuevas sensaciones. Probablemente no me habría dado cuenta de que estaba moviendo las caderas, de no ser porque Lux frunció el ceño. Quise tomarla de la cintura para frotarme contra su cuerpo; Lux se apartó de mí. 

-No- dijo -. Para, Hope. 

Parecía abrumada, quizás incluso extrañada. Me disculpé. Ambas sabíamos que habíamos llegado un poco demasiado lejos. Lux me dijo que no era nada, pero que creía que debíamos "dejarlo ya". Me mostré de acuerdo. Volvimos a recoger nuestras cosas y tomamos el camino de nuestras casas. Nos despedimos en la esquina de siempre. Mientras volvía a casa, sentía que todo el cuerpo me ardía. 

Me han besado más veces. Pero ninguna ha sido tan dulce como aquella vez en que besé a Lux Lisbon. Alguna vez he imaginado que volvía a sentir la calidez de sus labios en otros; no he podido evitarlo. Aquel día Richard, el enamorado de Mary, aseguró que había visto a Lux Lisbon besando a alguien con falda de instituto. Nadie le creyó. 

[][3]

**Adelante a la parte 4**

z Volver a [**Ansurbamtijonia**][9]

z Volver al [**Web Empire**][10]

z Emilín: [**_loli_jackson@hotmail.com_**][11] +

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: 2.htm
   [3]: 4.htm
   [4]: 5.htm
   [5]: 6.htm
   [6]: 7.htm
   [7]: 8.htm
   [8]: 9.htm
   [9]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia/
   [10]: http://www.envy.nu/elenis/
   [11]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com



	4. Parte 4

Lux' Hope (La Esperanza de Lux) parte 4

**_LUX' HOPE (LA ESPERANZA DE LUX)  
_**_by Elenis ;)_

[Parte 1][1] - [ Parte 2][2] - [ Parte 3][3] - Parte 4 - [Parte 5][4] - [Parte 6][5] - [Parte 7][6] - [Parte 8][7] - [Parte 9 (final)][8]

**PARTE 4**

Lux y yo lo "dejamos ya" muy bien. Nunca volvimos a hablar de ese beso. Yo tuve a menudo ganas de repetirlo, pero jamás se las confesé. Tras ese día, todo lo que hacía ella era mirar a Trip y babear. Yo sospechaba que tenía que haber ocurrido algo entre ambos, pero no quería preguntar y confirmar de este modo mis temores. Lux comentó, como por casualidad, que había descubierto que se podía bajar y subir por la enredadera que trepaba por la fachada de su casa. 

Sin embargo, Trip y Lux no se hablaban. A mí me molestaba esa actitud de embobe que se producía en los dos cuando se encontraban, pero no podía entender que no se dirigiesen la palabra. Habría sido lo más lógico. Pero Lux incluso seguía diciendo que Trip era un pesado, aunque evidentemente, ya ninguna de nosotras la creíamos. 

El viernes siguiente había una fiesta en el instituto. A mí me ponían nerviosa ese tipo de fiestas por diversas razones. La primera es que no bailo nada bien. La segunda es que me agobia ese ambiente, lleno de chicas que desean ser la reina de la fiesta y de mocitos melenudos que beben a escondidas. La tercera es que, por desgracia, a esas fiestas tienes que ir acompañada de alguien del sexo opuesto. Si no consigues pareja – que era lo que me solía ocurrir a mí –, es mejor que no vayas, porque se reirán de ti. Más aún si no tienes grandes amigos con los que estar. Y si no vas, se reirán de ti igualmente al día siguiente. Es decir, las fiestas en el instituto se convertían para los chicos en una caza y captura de chicas no demasiado feas (preferentemente), y medianamente feas (si lo otro no era posible). Nosotras sólo podíamos limitarnos a esperar que alguno nos invitara. Como yo me mantenía bastante al margen de estos acontecimientos sociales, y además, nunca he sido lo que se dice guapa, pocas veces había sido invitada a fiestas. 

Aquel año se rompió la norma. Dos chicos se ofrecieron para acompañarme a la fiesta... Josh Goose y su amigo Lickbutt. Supongo que pensaban que, de este modo, estarían más cerca de Lux. A los dos les dije que no, por supuesto. En cualquier caso, dudaba de la asistencia de las Lisbon a la fiesta. Ellas jamás acudían a nada que tuviera pinta de "desmadre". Le pregunté a Lux si pensaban venir, pero no me respondió. 

El miércoles Lux, en el pasillo, se acercó corriendo a mí y me abrazó. 

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté, con algo de embarazo. 

-Vamos a ir a la fiesta- la voz de Lux sonaba emocionada. Emocionadísima -. Trip y sus amigos nos van a llevar a la fiesta. Mis padres nos dejan. 

Era interesante el efecto que un evento como aquél podía producir en la expresión de los rostros de las Lisbon. Mary y Therese sonreían al salir del instituto. Bonnie no sonreía, pero sus mejillas se habían coloreado. Pensé que la presencia de las Lisbon en la fiesta causaría impacto. Sobre todo, Lux y Trip... Sentí amargura. A medida que se iba acercando la fecha de la fiesta, me ponía de mal humor. Decidí quedarme en mi casa. No podía presenciar esa escena. Sin embargo, Chuck se me acercó en el último momento: 

-Hannah me ha dejado plantado- dijo. Parecía preocupado -. Va a ir con Percy. 

-¿Y...? 

-Bueno, me estaba preguntando... Ya que somos amigos... Si querrías acompañarme tú. 

Sabía que acudía a mí porque estaba en situación de emergencia, pero tengo el corazón blando. Así que resolví devolverle a Chuck todas las manos que me había echado y asistir con él a la fiesta. 

El viernes Lux se despidió alegremente de mí. Iban a arreglar los vestidos que habían comprado la tarde anterior. Me gustaba ver a Lux tan feliz, pero no podía evitar sentir una puñalada en el corazón cuando pensaba en que iba a venir a la fiesta con Trip Fontaine. 

-Te veo luego- dijo Lux antes de tomar la dirección de su casa. 

Yo me puse un simple vestido de los años jóvenes de mi madre. Era azul, y visto de lejos no daba la impresión de ser tan viejo. Me maquillé de una forma discreta y esperé a que Chuck viniera a buscarme, lo cual ocurrió veinticinco minutos después de la hora fijada. Nos comprimimos en el asiento trasero de un Corvette – que, cosas de la vida, conducía el propio George Harris – que nos llevó al lugar entre petardeos. Una vez en la fiesta, me serví ponche y me dispuse a retirarme al rincón más alejado, pero Chuck me siguió. 

-¿Bailamos?- me preguntó. 

-¿Qué te ha dado, Chuck?- le contesté yo. 

-Vamos Hope, no puedes pasarte la vida huyendo de todo- dijo, y me tomó de la mano. Me resigné. Bailamos un par de canciones, entre ellas _Let it be_. Chuck sonreía mientras yo intentaba llevar el paso. 

De pronto, vi a Lux. Estaba agarrada del brazo de Trip Fontaine. Más allá se encontraban también Bonnie y Therese; Abe y Peter las acompañaban. Lux y Trip emprendieron un sensual baile. Sus frentes se rozaban. No me pasó desapercibida su expresión de arrobo. Trip tenía sus manos en la espalda de Lux, de mi Lux, y la acariciaba, exactamente igual que yo había hecho una semana antes. 

Esos momentos permanecen muy vivos en mi memoria. Yo agarré con más fuerza a Chuck y me acerqué disimuladamente a Lux y Trip. Lux abrazó a su pareja y, en una vuelta, me vio. Yo miraba a Lux. Y Lux me miraba a mí. La canción que sonaba en esos momentos era _Trust me_, de Janis Joplin. Tanto Lux como yo teníamos en casa el álbum _Pearl_. En el estribillo – _oh, my love is like a seed, baby, just needs time to grow_ – apoyé la barbilla sobre el hombro de Chuck, que pareció algo abrumado. Lux hizo un movimiento con su mano y me sonrió. Cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, Lux seguía allí, observándome. Ese contacto visual que manteníamos por encima de los hombros de nuestras respectivas parejas parecía habernos absorbido. Noté que una lágrima pugnaba por salir de mi ojo y, sin quererlo, susurré: _Trust in me baby, trust in my love, trust in my heart_. Lux no hizo ningún movimiento, excepto para seguir el ritmo. Deseé que aquel instante no acabara nunca. 

Pero acabó. Al terminar la canción, Trip tiró de Lux hasta llevarla a un lugar escondido tras el escenario. Me separé de Chuck con pesar. Noté que él me miraba de una forma rara. Me sugirió ir con los demás, y yo acepté. 

La gente de mi clase charlaba sobre cosas de las que yo no entendía. En nuestro grupo estaba también Sharon, una chica que se sentaba a mi lado en clase; había venido sola, vestida de hippy. Sharon se acercó a Chuck y a mí y se puso a hablar con nosotros. Nos preguntó a quién íbamos a votar como rey y reina de la fiesta. 

-No lo sé- contestó Chuck. Yo no dije nada. 

-Yo supongo que a Sid Williams y Mary Lisbon- respondió Sharon, pensativa. 

-¿Por qué Mary?- pregunté. 

-No sé. La veo guapa. No hace mala pareja con Sid. De todas formas, supongo que todos votarán a Lux Lisbon y Trip. 

Me mordí los labios. Cuando el chico con el sombrero de las votaciones pasó a nuestro lado, yo aún tenía el papel en blanco. Chuck me metió prisa y, con amargura, escribí: "Lux Lisbon / Trip Fontaine". Dejé mi votación en el sombrero. 

El organizador de la fiesta, Mr. Green, recontó cuidadosamente los votos, colocando los papeles vistos a un lado de la mesa. Por fin se levantó y alzó la mano para hacerse escuchar. 

-¡Tengo el placer de anunciar que el rey y la reina de esta noche son Trip Fontaine y Lux Lisbon! 

-¡La parejita de oro!- se burló Sharon, mientras el público se deshacía en aplausos. Trip y Lux salieron a trompicones de donde estaban, cogidos de la mano y riendo. La corona de Lux era preciosa. Ella saludó cuando se la pusieron; el brillo de sus ojos casi superaba al de la corona. 

-¡Lux, preciosa!- aulló Martin Lickbutt. De súbito, me sentí muy cansada. Me agarré a la manga de Chuck. Era como si cada palmada que la gente daba a mi alrededor hiciera que los párpados me pesasen un poco más. Tenía la impresión de que esa distancia respetuosa que separaba a las Lisbon de los demás mortales se había reducido. Estaban a un paso de dejar de ser "las divinas Lisbon" para convertirse en "las Lisbon", tangibles como cualquier otro. Especialmente Lux. Las chicas la miraban con envidia, y sólo el vestido que llevaba – demasiado amplio, demasiado largo, demasiado casto – la diferenciaba del resto. 

Chuck me tomó de la nuca y me estrechó contra su pecho. Permanecí así unos segundos, tal vez minutos, hasta que sentí que alguien me tocaba en el hombro. Giré la cabeza y me encontré con Lux. Había bajado del escenario. 

-Lo siento- fue lo primero que dijo Lux, mirándonos alternativamente a Chuck y a mí -. ¿Puedo hablar con ella? 

-Sí, sí, sí, claro- tartamudeó Chuck, y me soltó. Yo mantuve el rostro un poco ladeado. No podía mirar a Lux a los ojos. Tenía rabia. Vergüenza. Un poco de todo. Ella no dijo nada durante unos instantes. Después sonrió y adelantó la mano para apartarme el pelo de la cara. Susurró: 

-¿Cómo estás? 

-Bien. – respondí. 

Me percaté de que Trip estaba a su lado. Me di cuenta de un detalle que hasta entonces se me había pasado por alto: él tenía el pelo igual que yo. El mismo color, el mismo corte, la misma textura grasienta. Pensándolo bien, me daba la impresión de estar enfrentándome a una imagen masculina de mí, en versión corregida y abrillantada. Trip me devolvió la mirada con unos ojos oscuros, nerviosos. 

-Nos vamos ya- dijo Lux. 

-¿Sí? 

-Sí. Nos veremos el lunes. 

Yo asentí. Lux echó un rápido vistazo a Trip y éste se excusó, diciéndole a Lux que esperaría fuera. Intenté mirar a los ojos de Lux. ¿Qué había en ellos? No tuve tiempo de pensarlo, porque ella se echó hacia delante para darme un beso. Supongo que fue una reacción involuntaria, pero moví ligeramente la cara en su dirección. El borde de los labios de Lux contactó con la comisura de mi boca y me estremecí. Ella se irguió. 

-Adiós, Hope- dijo en voz baja. Y volviéndose de espaldas, siguió a mi réplica masculina. 

[][4]

**Adelante a la parte 5**

z Volver a [**Ansurbamtijonia**][9]

z Volver al [**Web Empire**][10]

z Emilín: [**_loli_jackson@hotmail.com_**][11] +

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: 2.htm
   [3]: 3.htm
   [4]: 5.htm
   [5]: 6.htm
   [6]: 7.htm
   [7]: 8.htm
   [8]: 9.htm
   [9]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia/
   [10]: http://www.envy.nu/elenis/
   [11]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com



	5. Parte 5

Lux' Hope (La Esperanza de Lux) parte 5

**_LUX' HOPE (LA ESPERANZA DE LUX)  
_**_by Elenis ;)_

[Parte 1][1] - [ Parte 2][2] - [ Parte 3][3] - [ Parte 4][4] - Parte 5 - [Parte 6][5] - [Parte 7][6] - [Parte 8][7] - [Parte 9 (final)][8]

**PARTE 5**

Sería mucho más sencillo si en el Universo no existiera el cambio. Todo sería una masa homogénea, creada _ex nihilo,_ que seguiría como el primer día por los siglos de los siglos. Pero desde un primer momento, en el Universo hay movimiento. Aun cuando parezca que las cosas conservan una identidad permanente, un algo que prevalece pese a toda la agitación, no hay un sólo átomo que permanezca tal como fue un segundo antes. 

Para las personas como yo, esta identidad cambiante del Universo supone una verdadera carga. Tienes que hacer que un cuerpo que varía a cada instante se adapte a un entorno distinto cada instante. Si dejas de vigilar algo que amas, puede que al minuto siguiente ya no esté allí. Cuando crees que has encontrado una cosa – emoción, materia, persona, creencia – que no va a abandonarte, y un día lo ves marchar, te preguntas: ¿qué he hecho mal? ¿Por qué me ha dejado? Tan difícil es aceptar que el cambio es inherente a todo lo creado. 

No sé el tiempo exacto que me llevó aceptar la muerte de Lux. Ella, para mí, fue una antorcha que me calentaba y me enfriaba, ardía con fuerza o se reducía a brasas, hasta que un día se apagó y no volvió a encenderse. A veces palpo a ciegas, en busca del tizón quemado que dejó. 

La noche que se fue con Trip Fontaine, sentí que su antorcha se había apagado para mí y que estaba acariciando un trozo de madera ceniciento. A partir de ahora todo cambiaría, todo sería distinto. Trip había ganado el corazón de Lux. Trip tomaría mi lugar. Y Lux dejaría de ser el sueño húmedo del instituto para convertirse en La Novia De Todos, una de _las Lisbon_. Hablaría con los chicos, tontearía con muchos, pero lo más importante: sería una persona normal y corriente. Quizás esto era lo que Lux deseaba, convertirse en una más. No creo que sea fácil saber que eres especial y ver truncada tu singularidad por una represión que te convierte en algo tan etéreo e intocable como un ángel. La baja autoestima de Lux tenía sus raíces en la diosa en que la habían transformado. 

Cuando llegué a mi casa esa noche, no sólo pensé que iba a despedirme de Lux para siempre, sino también de Chuck. Porque Chuck había insistido en acompañarme a pie hasta allí. 

-Hay un largo camino- aseguré. 

-No puedes ir sola- me respondió él. 

Dejé que viniese conmigo y pusiera su chaqueta sobre mis hombros. Se lo agradecí, porque la verdad es que hacía frío. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que Chuck estaba mostrando signos de acercamiento, más de los que había tenido nunca conmigo. Y yo los había propiciado sin quererlo. Para mí no había nada especial en abrazar a Chuck mientras bailábamos; pero esa simple acción había tenido efectos distintos en él. 

Cuando me cogió y comenzó a besarme el cuello, mi primera reacción fue de incredulidad, después de sorpresa. 

-Chuck- dije -. ¿Qué haces? 

-¿No te gusta?- susurró él. 

-Sss... sí- contesté. 

No era mentira. Me sentía arropada, querida y segura entre sus brazos. Me ajusté en ellos como un polluelo con frío. Pero de pronto me vino a la mente la imagen de Lux y Trip, de Lux y Trip abrazándose, de Lux y Trip besándose, de Lux y Trip... No podía. Aparté a Chuck. 

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó él, desconcertado. 

Sacudí la cabeza. 

-Déjalo ya- fue lo único que me salió. 

-Pero... 

-Buenas noches, Chuck. 

Caminé hasta mi porche. Al abrir la verja, me volví a mirarle. Se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y parecía triste. 

-Buenas noches, Hope- dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en la oscuridad. 

Él y yo nunca volvimos a ser lo que éramos. 

El fin de semana fue para mí negro como la pez y pasó en un suspiro. El lunes emprendí el camino – solitario – al instituto. Trip se hallaba fumando un porro junto a la valla, pero Lux no estaba allí. Yo no quise preguntarle. 

Durante el día corrió un rumor: en la fiesta, Trip y Lux lo habían hecho en el campo de fútbol, pero Trip había dejado a Lux tirada al amanecer. Como no se sabía nada de Lux, los más atrevidos sugirieron que a lo mejor se había suicidado como su hermana. Los sensatos intentaron calmar los ánimos sobre este punto. El asunto era que ni Bonnie, ni Therese ni Mary habían venido tampoco a clase. Sid y Abe aseguraron no saber nada de ellas. Sus amigos Tim y Peter, tampoco. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido con las Lisbon? Nadie lo sabía, y la intriga fue creciendo durante los días siguientes. Ninguna de las hermanas vino al instituto. Yo estaba cada vez más asustada. 

Al cumplirse la primera semana de la extraña ausencia, no había nadie que se atreviera a preguntar al señor Lisbon o ir a su casa. Yo recibía puntuales noticias de Tim, que juraba haber visto la sombra de las cuatro Lisbon por la ventana. No obstante, ya había quien aventuraba que la señora Lisbon se había marchado de la ciudad con sus hijas. Me debatía entre teorías y miedos. Por si fuera poco, un día de ésos me choqué con Trip Fontaine en las escaleras. 

-¡Perdona!- me dijo. Una oleada de ira me recorrió el cuerpo. 

-Perdonado- dije con voz glacial. 

-Oye, esto... Hope, espera un momento. 

-¿Qué? 

Miré directamente a los ojos oscuros. Trip se pasó la mano por el pelo. 

-¿Sabes algo de Lux? 

Un regusto amargo me llenó la boca. 

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?- dije en voz alta -. ¿Cómo te atreves? Tú, tú... miserable, ¡cabrón!- empujé a Trip -. ¡Tú eres la causa de que ella no esté aquí! 

-Yo sólo... 

-¡Cállate!- aullé -. No quiero escucharte. 

Y apartando el corrillo de curiosos que se había formado, bajé corriendo las escaleras. La siguiente clase era la de matemáticas, y me pasé el rato llorando detrás de mi libro. A última hora, ya no pude aguantar más. Metí mis cosas en la cartera y salí del aula sigilosamente. 

-¿Qué haces?- susurró Sharon. 

-Me marcho- respondí. 

-¿Adónde? 

-Da igual. 

Sharon sacó la cabeza por la puerta. 

-Corre, ya llega la señorita Thunder- me dijo, y salió a su paso para ocultarme. Salí del instituto esperando que nadie me viera y tomé la dirección de mi casa; el camino que Lux y yo solíamos recorrer juntas. Al llegar a la desviación, seguí andando hacia la calle de los Lisbon. Inspiré hondo cuando me encontré delante de la casa. ¿Seguían allí? Sí, se veía moverse una cortina, y las rosas olían como recién cortadas. Escuché ruido de cacharros de cocina. 

-Psst, Hope- alguien me llamaba por mi nombre -. Hope. 

Miré hacia arriba. Encontré la fuente del susurro en una ventana del piso superior. La cabeza seria de Mary se asomaba por allí. 

-¡Mary!- dije. 

-¡Chsss!- me chistó ella -. Habla bajo. Está mi madre. 

-¿Está Lux en casa? 

-Sí, pero no creo que pueda verte. 

De pronto, una segunda cabeza se sumó a la primera. 

-Hola, Hope- dijo Lux. 

Me asusté. ¡Qué pálida estaba! Sus ojos, tan brillantes el día de la fiesta, tenían la mirada perdida. 

-¡Lux!- gemí -. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no venís al instituto? 

Mary miró acusadoramente a Lux. Ella contestó: 

-No vamos a volver. 

-¿Cómo?- dije -. ¿No queréis volver a clase? 

-No es por nosotras. Nuestro padre nos ha sacado de allí. Dice que a partir de ahora tendremos clases particulares. 

-Cállate ya, Lux- dijo Mary con aspereza. 

-Pero... pero eso no puede ser- dije yo. 

-Oh, sí- corroboró Mary -. Y ahora, sería mejor que entrases, Lux, o te la volverás a ganar otra vez. 

Su cabeza desapareció. Me quedé mirando a Lux. 

-Me alegro de que hayas venido- dijo. 

-Yo... – respondí, y en ese momento se oyó una voz desde dentro de la casa: 

-¡Lux! 

-Tengo que dejarte- dijo, e hizo ademán de meterse en casa. 

-¿No puedes salir, ni nada por el estilo? 

-No. 

-Pero yo... – me sentía desesperada -. Necesito verte, Lux. 

El dulce rostro de Lux parecía dudoso. De nuevo se escuchó el vozarrón que la llamaba. Lux se inclinó y me dijo: 

-Ven esta noche, a cosa de las nueve. A esas horas están viendo la tele. Espera mi señal- y con esto, se metió en casa y cerró la ventana. 

[][5]

**Adelante a la parte 6**

z Volver a [**Ansurbamtijonia**][9]

z Volver al [**Web Empire**][10]

z Emilín: [**_loli_jackson@hotmail.com_**][11] +

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: 2.htm
   [3]: 3.htm
   [4]: 4.htm
   [5]: 6.htm
   [6]: 7.htm
   [7]: 8.htm
   [8]: 9.htm
   [9]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia/
   [10]: http://www.envy.nu/elenis/
   [11]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com



	6. Parte 6

Lux' Hope (La Esperanza de Lux) parte 6

**_LUX' HOPE (LA ESPERANZA DE LUX)  
_**_by Elenis ;)_

[Parte 1][1] - [ Parte 2][2] - [ Parte 3][3] - [ Parte 4][4] - [Parte 5][5] - Parte 6 - [Parte 7][6] - [Parte 8][7] - [Parte 9 (final)][8]

**PARTE 6**

Me sentía una especie de ladrona al salir de mi casa como si fuese un fantasma. Sabía que mis padres me dejaban salir después de cenar, pero siempre me preguntaban adónde iba; y yo prefería no tener que dar explicaciones. Así que salí sin hacer ruido y caminé por la calle del mismo modo. Ya había oscurecido. 

La casa de los Lisbon también estaba oscura, excepto por una ventana en la planta baja, y tenía un aire carcelario. Me daba escalofríos. Miré hacia la ventana de Lux, pero no distinguí nada. Esperé unos minutos. ¡Entonces lo vi! Un pañuelo blanco, que ondeaba allí como una petición de auxilio. Con miedo, empujé la verja. No estaba cerrada. Corrí por el jardín y me situé debajo de la ventana. 

-¿Lux?- siseé. 

-Sube por aquí- la mano de Lux me indicó la enredadera -. Date prisa. 

No me dio tiempo a explicarle que yo no había trepado siquiera a un árbol en mi vida. Agarré la enredadera con una mano y puse el pie en el canalón. Poco a poco, fui ascendiendo. A mitad de camino, se me ocurrió mirar hacia abajo y comencé a temblar. 

-Ayúdame, Lux- pedí. 

Lux sacó entonces la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana. En una mano sostenía el pañuelo. Tenía puesto el camisón y el pelo le caía por las mejillas. Extendió los brazos. 

-Vamos, Hope- su voz parecía casi suplicante. 

Conseguí trepar hasta alcanzar su mano. Lo demás fue más sencillo. De la mano de Lux a su hombro, la rodilla en el alféizar de la ventana. En esos momentos, Lux me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y me besó con fuerza en los labios. Por supuesto que ahora atribuyo aquello a la tensión del momento, a la alegría que le producía verme o a todo junto. Pero en aquellos instantes, no pude evitar sentir una intensa emoción. Incluso pude notar que mi cuerpo respondía al beso, lo cual me avergonzó. Lux preocupada por mi seguridad y yo excitándome por un contacto. 

Lux tiró de mí para meterme en su habitación, sin despegarse de mí, como si nos hubiesen sellado las bocas con pegamento. Me sentí muy contenta de volver a pisar tierra firme. Lux rompió el beso y lo convirtió en un abrazo. 

-Oh, Hope- la escuché decir -. Oh, Hope, Hope... 

Traté de calmarla. Le susurré que ya estaba aquí y que todo iba a salir bien, que la había echado mucho de menos y esas cosas. Lux me puso un dedo en los labios ("déjalo ya") y se apresuró a colocar una silla delante de la puerta de la habitación. Presumí que aquél debía de ser su cuarto. A la escasa luz, podía distinguir pósteres de caballos y famosos, junto con algún que otro hueco en las paredes, probablemente ocupado por cosas que se habían quitado hacía poco. En las estanterías había muñequitos y revistas. Una parecía tener pequeñas maniquíes vestidas con trajes típicos. 

La habitación contaba con dos camas. Una de ellas estaba deshecha; un gran león de peluche descansaba de cualquier manera sobre ella. La otra, sin embargo, se hallaba impecable. Entonces me di cuenta de que Lux había compartido esa habitación con Cecilia. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al mirar la impoluta cama y pensar en la hermana muerta de Lux. Desvié la vista. 

-Estos días han sido horribles, Hope- Lux me cogió de la mano y nos sentamos en la cama revuelta -. No te puedes imaginar cómo se puso mi madre por..., por lo de... 

-¿Por lo de Trip?- pregunté. 

-Sí- susurró Lux -. Por lo de Trip. 

Guardamos silencio durante unos instantes. 

-¿Sabes si ha preguntado por mí?- dijo. 

Una especie de tenaza me apretó por dentro. Tardé en contestar. 

-No. 

Ella calló. Y, de repente, vi algo que nunca había visto. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Lux. No la había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando murió Cecilia. Me miró, y otra lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho. La abracé y le supliqué que no llorara, que Trip no se merecía su llanto. 

-No lloro por Trip- sollozó Lux -. Al menos, no sólo por Trip... Lloro por mí..., porque..., porque me he perdido... He perdido la esperanza. 

-No la has perdido- dije yo -. La tienes aquí. ¡Estoy aquí!- y la sacudí. 

-Sí, Hope- musitó Lux, y sonrió con tristeza -. Tú estás aquí. 

Suspiró y, poco a poco, me fue relatando lo que había ocurrido después del viernes. Esta vez no omitió ningún detalle sobre su familia. No intentó proteger a sus padres ni ocultar el castigo que le habían puesto. Me lo contó todo: que tenía prohibido ver a cualquiera del instituto en un mes; que las habían sacado de allí por temor a las malas influencias; que su madre la había hecho tirar o quemar sus discos de rock, porque opinaba que el rock 'n roll era satánico y sólo hablaba de rebeldía y depresión; que Tim y Abe habían intentado hablar con ellas, pero sin éxito. Yo escuchaba con horror. Así que era eso lo que las hermanas Lisbon silenciaban, la autoritaria represión que hacía que su luz vital reluciese más débil y distante. Cualquier deseo de ser una Lisbon fue eliminado de mi cabeza. 

-Mis hermanas no me lo perdonarán- aseguró Lux. Su voz se iba volviendo cada vez más ronca -. Ya no se acuerdan de lo mucho que soñaban ellas con salir, con viajar, con ligar con chicos. Lo hacían tanto como yo. Todas deseábamos que nos sacasen de aquí. Trip lo intentó... – al hablar de Trip, la comisura de los labios de Lux tembló. 

Quise agregar que yo también lo había intentado, pero me vi obligada a callarme. No sólo no había podido, me di cuenta de que, en el fondo, tampoco había querido. Lux Lisbon no dejaba de ser para mí lo mismo que para todos: un sueño del que no quería despertar. Su condición, aunque triste, la hacía idónea para mis ilusiones. 

-¿Por qué no has venido antes?- preguntó Lux. 

-Porque... – respondí, pero la cruda realidad del pensamiento anterior me golpeó. 

-Da igual- susurró ella -. Ya da igual. 

Entonces escuchamos un ruido. Supe que lo habíamos oído a la vez, porque la cara de Lux se transfiguró. Me empujó hacia la ventana. 

-Vete- me pidió -. Estarán aquí dentro de un momento. 

Con cuidado, pasé del alféizar a la enredadera. Desde arriba no resultaba tan difícil, si no mirabas hacia abajo. "Vuelve pronto", me dijo Lux, antes de meterse en su cuarto de nuevo. No había avanzado yo un metro, cuando oí que la puerta de la habitación se abría trabajosamente. Permanecí quieta, temblando. 

-¡Lux!- la voz de la señora Lisbon -. ¿Por qué has puesto esta silla? 

-Lo siento, mamá- fue todo lo que dijo Lux. 

Escuché pasos. 

-Es hora de dormir- dijo la señora Lisbon -. Te cerraré la ventana. 

-No, mamá- gimió Lux. 

-Hace frío. 

Entonces Lux pronunció las palabras que tan dolorosas me resultaron. Las famosas palabras que yo le repetiría a Tim, mucho después. Él no las escuchó. No sabe lo que es ver el pájaro de una voz salir y romperse en el aire. Así fue como sonaron. 

-Mamá... me estoy ahogando.

[][6]

**Adelante a la parte 7**

z Volver a [**Ansurbamtijonia**][9]

z Volver al [**Web Empire**][10]

z Emilín: [**_loli_jackson@hotmail.com_**][11] +

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: 2.htm
   [3]: 3.htm
   [4]: 4.htm
   [5]: 5.htm
   [6]: 7.htm
   [7]: 8.htm
   [8]: 9.htm
   [9]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia/
   [10]: http://www.envy.nu/elenis/
   [11]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com



	7. Parte 7

Lux' Hope (La Esperanza de Lux) parte 7

_**LUX' HOPE (LA ESPERANZA DE LUX)  
**by Elenis ;)_

[Parte 1][1] - [ Parte 2][2] - [ Parte 3][3] - [ Parte 4][4] - [Parte 5][5] - [Parte 6][6] - Parte 7 - [Parte 8][7] - [Parte 9 (final)][8]

**PARTE 7**

Cada día, por la noche, iba a visitar a Lux. Dos días máximo, cuando mis padres empezaron a sospechar. De hecho, me preguntaron si me estaba viendo a escondidas con algún chico. Les aseguré que no tenían que preocuparse en ese sentido. 

Lux se alegraba de mi llegada. Cuando trepaba por la enredadera, sacaba el brazo con el pañuelo blanco por la ventana; sus ojos chispeaban. Luego me hacía contarle las novedades del día, una por una, hasta agotarme. Como teníamos que hablar bajo, estábamos siempre muy juntas, y usualmente cogidas de la mano. Yo pegaba mi boca a su oreja y le decía que George Harris había sacado una "D" en Lengua, que Chuck quería organizar un campeonato de skateboard y que Sharon había llevado un pájaro vivo a clase, y las mejillas pálidas de Lux se coloreaban un poco. 

Nunca me quedaba demasiado rato. La amenaza constante de sus padres era demasiado terrible, y no quería ni pensar lo que dirían si supiesen que me colaba en su casa a escondidas. Lux se debatía entre contar lo de mis visitas a sus hermanas y no hacerlo. Me dijo que en una ocasión había estado a punto de decírselo a Bonnie. 

-Hope, yo quiero decírselo- aseguró -. Pero si lo saben, querrán que te traigas a alguien, que se lo digas a Tim, Trip se enterará... No puedo hacerlo. Pero sería tan bonito. Tú y yo sentadas, aquí, y Bonnie allá, y Lisa y Therese sobre la cama de Cecilia. ¡Cecilia!, cómo le gustaría a ella esto. Ojalá pudieras traerte a alguien más, aunque sólo fuera una noche. Cecilia vendría para vivirlo. Es lo que siempre quiso. 

A veces tenía la impresión de que Lux comenzaba a delirar. No era normal hablar de una hermana muerta de esa forma; al menos, yo no lo había oído nunca. 

Una noche, casi nos pilla la señora Lisbon. Lux y yo estábamos enfrascadas en una conversación sobre el heladero Gordon y sus nuevos helados de frambuesa, cuando oímos pasos que se acercaban. No tuve tiempo de salir. Me metí debajo de la cama de Lux en el momento en que la puerta se abría. 

-¿Qué haces despierta todavía, Lux?- preguntó la mujer. 

-Pensaba... 

-¿Qué pensabas? 

-Nada. 

-Buenas noches, cariño. 

-Buenas noches, mamá. 

Lux me sacó de debajo de la cama. Yo estaba temblorosa y sudando. Lux me secó el sudor de la frente. 

-Creo que deberías irte ya- me dijo. 

No me agradaba la idea. 

-¿Por qué no subimos al tejado?- sugerí. Las veces que trepaba por la enredadera, había podido atisbar que el tejado de la casa de los Lisbon no era completamente inclinado. Tenía una zona plana sobre la que podíamos sentarnos. 

-¿Tejado?- repitió Lux, y miró hacia arriba. La expresión de su rostro cambió -. Tejado. Oh, sí, ¡subamos! 

Puso la almohada bajo las mantas de su cama, formando un bulto parecido a un cuerpo, y fue conmigo hacia la ventana. Ambas subimos por la enredadera – ¡Dios mío, qué alto estaba! – y llegamos al tejado. La pizarra resbalaba y estaba algo húmeda, pero Lux llegó enseguida a la zona plana. 

-¡Aire!- susurró, mientras yo me sentaba a su lado -. Por aquí corre el aire. ¿Has olido alguna vez la noche, Hope? ¿La has olido? 

Estaba emocionada como un niño pequeño. El ligero viento hacía que un par de mechones le cayesen sobre la cara. Tiró del escote de su camisón y sacó por él los hombros desnudos; soltó una risa. 

-Vas a coger frío- la previne. 

-Da igual. ¡Ojalá pudiera quitarme el camisón!- algo me bailó en el estómago ante la idea -. Lo haría, de no ser por los vecinos. Tim se acuesta muy tarde. Hoy siento libertad, Hope. Pregúntame lo que quieras. 

Vacilé. Había algo que deseaba preguntarle, pero me resultaba demasiado embarazoso. Ella me había relatado, con pelos y señales, su aventura con Trip Fontaine; desde cómo se escribió su nombre en la ropa interior hasta cuando tuvo que volver, soñolienta, a su casa en taxi. Me habló de cuando él fue a buscarla a su casa, de cómo se habían besado tras el escenario; de que su padre había venido a recogerlas y ellos dos se habían escondido; del triste despertar en el campo de fútbol; de cómo su madre la había zarandeado al verla, de la voz grave de su padre al imponer el encierro que ahora todas sufrían. Pero había algo sobre lo que no me había dicho ni palabra. Estaba claro que había hecho el amor con Trip, pero Lux omitía toda esa parte. Pasaba de los besos en el campo a cómo la despertaron los rayos del sol. Ni siquiera me había dicho claro: "Trip y yo echamos un polvo". 

Yo tenía curiosidad por saber cómo había sido la experiencia para Lux. Mi instinto me decía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que yo viviera nada parecido. De hecho, creía que las palabras de Lux serían lo más cercano a la experiencia sexual que yo podría tener. Al menos, a la experiencia que yo quería tener, que era precisamente _aquélla_, la suya. Pero me daba vergüenza preguntarle directamente. No quería que Lux se sintiera mal. 

-Vamos- me instó ella. 

Yo tomé aire y medité durante unos segundos. Pensaba en cómo abordar la cuestión sin formularla con claridad. 

-Cuando Trip y tú estuvisteis en el campo de fútbol... 

-¿Sí? 

-¿Cómo...? Quiero decir: ¿por qué...? 

No podía continuar. Lux puso el codo sobre su rodilla y apoyó la cara en su mano. 

-No lo sé- dijo -. Surgió. 

-Y... ¿qué tal?- pregunté, con algo de miedo. 

-Bien- confesó ella -. Bien. Te habría gustado. 

Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Casi como hacía en aquellos tiempos con George Harris y compañía. 

-A veces hasta pensaba en ti. 

Tragué saliva. 

-¿Quieres a Trip?- pregunté abruptamente. 

Me salió así. Lux parpadeó, miró al horizonte y se mordió un nudillo. Supuse que iba a salirse por la tangente, pero contestó: 

-Pensé que le quería. Yo le gustaba, y... él, él era... Sí, creí que le quería, pero ya no. 

-Me alegro- se me escapó. Lux me miró con una triste sonrisa. 

-Por supuesto, Hope- dijo -. Por supuesto que tú te alegras. 

-¿Qué? 

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no veo lo que hay detrás de esos ojos? Puede que sea una Lisbon, que esté encerrada en mi casa y nunca haya vivido de verdad, pero no soy tonta. 

-No sé de qué me hablas. 

-Sí que lo sabes- dijo Lux, obstinada -. A mí no me mientes. Y sabes también, seguro que lo sabes, que siento algo por ti. 

Me quedé helada. Mi vista traspasó el cuerpo de Lux para clavarse en el infinito. No quería escucharla. Los temas que estaba tratando me horrorizaban. 

-Siento algo por ti, es cierto- repitió Lux -. Pero no creo que pudiera darte lo que tú deseas. Te quiero, ahora eres la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo. Pero sé que no tengo alternativa; desde siempre, tú has sido todo lo que he tenido. Cómo no voy a quererte, Hope. Pero no sé... si es de la manera que a ti te gustaría. 

-Para, Lux- le rogué. 

-No- dijo ella, y se acercó más a mí. Puso su mano sobre la mía. El contacto, que siempre me resultaba tan emotivo, provocó en mí una sensación de disgusto. Tan fuerte que me aparté. Me levanté y me dirigí a la enredadera, con pasos temblorosos. 

-Hope- escuché que Lux me llamaba. Volví la cabeza -. Te quiero. 

Eso era demasiado para mí. Al hablar, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos como un torrente, empapándome la visión. 

-No es cierto. Eso no es cierto. Tú quieres mi libertad, eso es todo, no a mí. Me quieres por... – un sollozo ahogó mis palabras -. No me hagas ilusiones, Lux. 

Lux se levantó. Parecía un ángel, con su camisón blanco recortado entre estrellas. 

-¿Quieres hacerme el amor? ¿Eso es lo que quieres, hacer realidad tus fantasías?- dio un paso hacia mí. Yo retrocedí y resbalé. Gateando, alcancé el borde del tejado -. Hope, si eso es lo que te va a hacer feliz, ven aquí y fóllame, no me importa. – Lux tiró de su camisón. 

-¡No!- dije yo, más alto de lo que debiera. Puse un pie en la enredadera. Mal puesto. Rompí algunas ramas y por poco si me rompo mi propio cráneo, pero logré restablecer el equilibrio. Puse los pies en el suelo en el momento en que se abría un estor de la planta baja. Corrí, corrí... salté la baja cancela, corrí por la calle en dirección a mi casa, sin volver la vista atrás. 

[][7]

**Adelante a la parte 8**

z Volver a [**Ansurbamtijonia**][9]

z Volver al [**Web Empire**][10]

z Emilín: [**_loli_jackson@hotmail.com_**][11] +

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: 2.htm
   [3]: 3.htm
   [4]: 4.htm
   [5]: 5.htm
   [6]: 6.htm
   [7]: 8.htm
   [8]: 9.htm
   [9]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia/
   [10]: http://www.envy.nu/elenis/
   [11]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com



	8. Parte 8

Lux' Hope (La Esperanza de Lux) parte 8

**_LUX' HOPE (LA ESPERANZA DE LUX)  
_**_by Elenis ;)_

[Parte 1][1] - [ Parte 2][2] - [ Parte 3][3] - [ Parte 4][4] - [Parte 5][5] - [Parte 6][6] - [Parte 7][7] - Parte 8 - [Parte 9 (final)][8]

**PARTE 8**

_Y si._ Hay una preposición especialmente molesta en la vida, y es la condicional _si_. Aún no se me ha quitado la costumbre de preguntar: _y si_ esto, _y si_ lo otro. En particular, lo hago con las cuestiones relativas al pasado. 

Lux y yo nunca hicimos el amor. Me pregunto qué habría ocurrido si lo hubiésemos hecho, es decir, si yo no hubiese salido corriendo aquella maldita noche. Habría sido muy complicado, entre otras cosas, porque yo no sabía por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. No sé si Lux habría tenido más idea que yo sobre cómo hacerle el amor a una chica, aunque lo dudo. 

Era cierto que yo había fantaseado con Lux más de una vez. Pero mis sueños se quedaban en un umbral que podríamos llamar de la castidad. El que Lux me presentara los mismos con crudeza y, a la vez, se me ofreciera de ese modo tan terrible – _no me importa_ –, fue muy duro para mí. No obstante, no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿Y si las cosas hubieran salido de una forma distinta? ¿Y si yo, en vez de escapar como un conejo asustado, la hubiese tomado de la mano y le hubiese dicho que también la quería? 

Hay un peso que llevo dentro de mí, y sé que no me desprenderé de él hasta la muerte, cuando llegue la hora de marcharme con Lux. Fue la manera en que me comporté con ella. No me refiero exclusivamente a esa noche, sino en general. A pesar de mis sentimientos hacia ella, siempre actué movida por mi egoísmo e influida por esa idea de divinidad que todos teníamos de las Lisbon. Trip sólo deseó a Lux mientras pensaba que no podía conseguirla; Tim y los demás nunca tuvieron la valentía suficiente para actuar, ni siquiera cuando debían haberlo hecho; y yo intenté disculpar mi falta de empuje con la excusa de mi timidez. Todos fuimos unos malditos cerdos. 

Tim me dijo que, en parte, también tenía esta misma sensación. Pero, siempre lo digo, él no vivió lo que yo, no creyó amar a Lux más allá de las palabras y luego la abandonó cuando ella más le necesitaba. Eso fue lo que yo hice y que jamás me podré perdonar. No fue Trip el que dejó tirada a Lux y la precipitó a su muerte; fui yo. 

Tras los eventos de aquella noche, no volví a ir a ver a Lux, y no volvería a verla hasta casi un mes después, la noche en que murió. Me resultaba imposible enfrentarme con Lux sabiendo que estaba al corriente de lo que yo sentía por ella. Por otra parte, yo me enfrentaba entonces a una crisis religiosa y moral, a la que ya le había tocado la hora de venir. Me distancié de todo y de todos; me entregué a los estudios y alguna pequeña borrachera, y sólo mantenía contacto con lo que ocurría en la casa de los Lisbon a través de Tim. 

Tim y sus amigos se convirtieron en la última esperanza de las chicas. Y no fue suficiente. Se comunicaban a través de luces y alguna que otra nota esporádica, y posteriormente comenzaron a usar el teléfono. Lo interesante era que ni las Lisbon ni ellos decían una palabra. Se limitaban a llamar, conectar el aparato de música y dejar que las canciones de los Eagles o Carole King llenasen su habitación. Abe y Peter habían rescatado algunos de los discos de Lux y a veces también se los ponían, en bajito. 

Pero sin duda, lo más significativo de aquellas semanas fueron las aventuras de Lux en el tejado con chicos del barrio. Tim se vanagloriaba de haberlas descubierto. "Desde la primera noche que la vi con alguien allá arriba, supe que había tomate". Lux solía llevar un chico nuevo cada cinco días, más o menos. Nunca supimos cómo lo hacía para citarlos allá. Siempre he creído que Peter era el encargado de pasar sus recados, pero no me he atrevido a decirlo. Quizás Lux se limitaba a ondear sus bragas en la antena de televisión. Los chicos seguían el mismo camino que había hecho yo: saltaban la cancela – cerrada con llave desde mi última visita –, trepaban por la enredadera y subían con Lux a la parte llana del tejado. A Tim, Sid, Abe y Peter, estas experiencias nocturnas les excitaban sobremanera. Creo que a veces quedaban para observar a Lux con prismáticos – ¿el telescopio de Tim, tal vez le dio una utilidad mejor?, ese chico no servía para la astronomía –, pero es algo sobre lo que prefiero no profundizar. El hecho de pensar en Lux como carne de voyeurismo todavía me resulta doloroso. 

Los chicos solían quedar satisfechos de sus encuentros con Lux. Todos excepto uno; el heladero Gordon. Yo estuve presente cuando Tim y los demás le interrogaron. Gordon, que había abandonado el carrito de helados para sentarse sobre un coche, nos contó que Lux no se había quitado la ropa. De hecho, apenas había ladeado sus bragas. Yo no podía dejar de observarle, incrédula. La idea de que Lux había besado a aquel chico, le había abrazado, se había revolcado con él y había dejado que la penetrara, me martilleaba. Gordon dijo también que al final, ella le había preguntado si la quería. "Yo no respondí", aseguró, y en esos momentos me miró. "Es mejor no dejar las cosas claras". Me despedí de los chicos con cualquier excusa y volví a mi casa, donde me puse a llorar. Traté de ahogar mis penas con una película de Jack Nicholson. 

La última semana antes de su muerte, Tim contaba que las chicas siempre estaban asomadas a la ventana. Las cuatro: Lux, Bonnie, Mary y Therese. No decían nada. Miraban a través del cristal, como fantasmas, con unos rostros casi blancos. Yo creí ver una vez a Therese cuando pasaba por allí, y anduve más deprisa, temerosa de que apareciera Lux. Habían cortado el olmo de Cecilia, no sé si porque tenía hongos. En el buzón se acumulaban revistas de viajes, catálogos de porcelanas extraordinariamente caras y folletos turísticos.

***

Lux, amor mío. Nunca te dije estas palabras mientras estuviste viva. Si hubiese sabido que ibas a morir, habría estado contigo, y no me habrían importado una mierda todos mis miedos y prejuicios. Es verdad eso de que no apreciamos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. Yo te perdí, Lux... y tú, por mi culpa, me perdiste. 

Lux. Te recuerdo aquel último día, alrededor de las diez de la noche, a la escasa luz artificial del coche en el que estabas montada. Estuve presente cuando te inyectaste aquello en el brazo. Si lo hubiese sabido, habría corrido para detenerte. Pero seguí andando, a paso de tortuga, mirándote con una mezcla de miedo y desconfianza. Me miraste cuando alcancé la ventana del coche. Me miraste, Lux... me miraste aunque yo ya no era digna de tu mirada. 

***

Lux me había llamado alrededor de las nueve y media. Fue casualidad que yo cogiera el teléfono al primer timbrazo. 

-¿Diga? 

-¿Hope? 

Tragué saliva. 

-Hola, Lux. 

Hubo un silencio larguísimo al otro lado del aparato. Lux respiraba muy fuerte. De pronto, habló: 

-Ven- y no dijo nada más. 

-¿Ahora?- jadeé yo. 

-Ven, por favor... en nombre de aquello que sentías por mí. 

Colgó. Me quedé atónita; el teléfono se me escurrió de las manos. 

-¿Quién ha llamado?- oí preguntar a mi madre desde arriba. 

-Nadie- contesté yo -. Se habían equivocado. 

Me llevó casi diez minutos decidirme. Al final, temblando, fui a buscar mi rebeca. Salí de casa en silencio, sin preocuparme siquiera de ponerme los zapatos. Seguía confusa, pero tenía clara una cosa: la llamada de Lux no había sido una llamada normal. Era una orden a la que yo me veía incapaz de desobedecer. 

Cuando llegué cerca de la casa de los Lisbon, escuché un grito apagado. Segundos después, vi salir corriendo a cuatro sombras. Corrían despavoridas. Se metieron en la casa de Tim. Entonces las reconocí: Tim, Sid, Abe y Peter. Vi una quinta sombra, más esbelta, introducirse en el garaje de los Lisbon. Acto seguido se encendió allí una lucecita. Asustada, me encaminé hacia allá. Me escurrí por entre los barrotes de la cancela – yo no era tan ágil como para saltarla – y caminé hasta alcanzar la puerta del garaje. 

Lux estaba en el asiento de atrás del coche de su padre, el todo terreno que solía llevar a las chicas al instituto, antes de su encierro. Fumaba. Sacaba la mano con el cigarrillo por la ventana, y con la otra se inyectaba algo en el brazo. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío, y no sólo por el hecho de volver a verla. ¿Lux se drogaba? Jamás habría imaginado que una de las Lisbon se chutase, ni siquiera después de todo lo pasado. 

-Baja la puerta, Hope- dijo Lux suavemente. Di un brinco. ¿Me había visto entrar? 

-No- contesté -. No lo haré. 

-Entonces ven conmigo- pidió ella. 

Medité durante unos momentos. Luego levanté los brazos y, con cuidado, bajé la puerta metálica del garaje, pero sin cerrarla del todo. Miré a Lux y fui hacia ella. Tenía los labios apretados y el corazón me latía muy fuerte, a mi pesar. 

-¿Quieres fumar?- me preguntó Lux. 

-No. Gracias. 

La puerta del lado contrario en el que se hallaba sentada Lux estaba abierta, como invitándome. 

-¿Para qué querías que viniese?- le dije. 

Lux bajó la mirada. Tenía en los labios una triste sonrisa. Su voz sonaba como si viniese de muy lejos. 

-No importa. No importa ya- dijo, y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios. Yo observé la jeringuilla que sostenía en la otra mano. Lux la apartó de mi vista y la puso en un asiento delantero. 

-He visto a Tim y sus amigos salir corriendo- afirmé -. ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Lux? 

-Ven, siéntate conmigo- pidió ella. 

-Respóndeme antes. 

¿Por qué era tan dura contigo, Lux? Si lo hubiera sabido. Si lo hubiese sabido. 

El cigarrillo de Lux cayó al suelo del coche. Me alarmé un poco. Lux lo pisó torpemente y buscó otro. Se lo puso en la boca, pero no pudo encenderlo; la mano le temblaba demasiado. Desistió y se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. 

-Bonnie- murmuró. 

-¿Qué pasa con Bonnie? 

-Bonnie..., Mary y Therese. 

-¿Mary y Therese, qué? 

-Todas... – dijo Lux con voz apenas audible. De pronto, se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y vomitó. No fue un vómito excesivamente grande; pero me alarmó, porque tenía sangre. 

-¡Lux!- rodeé el coche y me metí en él por la otra puerta -. ¿Estás bien? 

Lux intentaba limpiarse la masa apestosa de las rodillas. Yo la tomé de la barbilla y la obligué a mirarme. No sólo estaba vestida como si fuese a salir; también estaba pálida, terriblemente pálida. Su tez era casi cadavérica, aun con el maquillaje que se había puesto. Temblaba. Tanto o más que yo. No parecía poder enfocar bien la mirada. 

-Muertas, Hope- dijo -. Están todas muertas. 

-¿Quiénes? 

-Mis hermanas- dijo Lux -. Éste es el final de las Lisbon. 

-¿Qué?- jadeé. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Era una broma. Todo aquello no podía ser más que una estúpida y gigantesca broma. 

-Tengo miedo- me dijo ella. 

-Pero, Lux... – las cuestiones comenzaban a agolparse en mi cabeza. De repente, un pensamiento negro como la pez cruzó por ella. Me abalancé sobre el asiento delantero y tomé la jeringuilla. Me volví. Lux asintió. 

-Insulina. 

Recordé que hacía mucho tiempo, Lux me había confesado que su madre tenía la desgracia de ser diabética. Yo ni siquiera sabía qué era eso. Lux me lo explicó; añadió que el frasco y las jeringas hipodérmicas se guardaban en el botiquín de su casa. Yo sabía bien de los efectos de la insulina en grandes cantidades. Ella misma me los había contado. 

Comencé a marearme. 

-Lux. ¡Lux! No te muevas- la cogí de la mano -. Voy a buscar un médico. Tengo que buscar un médico... 

-No- Lux se libró de mi sujeción y puso su mano sobre mi hombro -. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo sé, Hope, he tenido tiempo de sobra para estudiarlo. 

-No puedes hacerme esto - dije, y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos como un surtidor. 

-Quédate conmigo. Por favor. 

-¡No, Lux! 

Ella me puso el cigarrillo debajo de la nariz. 

-¿Me lo enciendes? 

Semejante petición en ese momento me dejó desarmada. Sollocé. Después, saqué un mechero de mi bolsillo y le encendí el cigarrillo. Lux dio una calada y volvió a echarse hacia atrás. Sacó el cigarro por la ventana. Tosió. 

-_Oh Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz?_- cantó en voz baja. 

-Lux- gemí y la abracé, perdiéndome en el olor de su piel y su vómito. La besé. La besé en la cara, en los labios, en el cuello y en todas partes donde encontraba Lux que besar. Apenas veía con las lágrimas. Lux metió una mano débil, muy débil, entre mi pelo enmarañado. 

-Cántame, Hope. Llévame lejos... – susurró. 

Tratando de contener los sollozos, canté: 

_Oh Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz?  
My friends all drive Porsches, I must make amends.  
Worked hard all my lifetime, no help from my friends,  
So Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz? _

Lux murió en mis brazos.

[][8]

**Adelante a la parte 9 (final)**

z Volver a [**Ansurbamtijonia**][9]

z Volver al [**Web Empire**][10]

z Emilín: [**_loli_jackson@hotmail.com_**][11] +

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: 2.htm
   [3]: 3.htm
   [4]: 4.htm
   [5]: 5.htm
   [6]: 6.htm
   [7]: 7.htm
   [8]: 9.htm
   [9]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia/
   [10]: http://www.envy.nu/elenis/
   [11]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com



	9. Parte 9

Lux' Hope (La Esperanza de Lux) parte 9 - final

**_LUX' HOPE (LA ESPERANZA DE LUX)  
_**_by Elenis ;)_

[Parte 1][1] - [ Parte 2][2] - [ Parte 3][3] - [ Parte 4][4] - [Parte 5][5] - [Parte 6][6] - [Parte 7][7] - [Parte 8][8] - Parte 9 (final)

**PARTE 9 (final)**

Las últimas horas antes del blanco cegador son muy confusas. Sé que Lux convulsionó un par de veces antes de irse. Creo que también sonrió. Yo me quedé quieta, abrazada a ella, hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo. La lucecita del todo terreno se apagó y sumió al garaje en la oscuridad casi absoluta. Mucho después, se abrió la puerta, con un ruido espantoso, y la claridad de la mañana penetró en el recinto. Lo último que escuché fueron pasos apresurados, y lo último que vi, uniformes azules. 

Se llegó a decir que yo había matado a Lux. Sid, Abe, Tim y Peter me defendieron. Lux ya parecía afectada – extrañamente calmada, ausente – cuando ellos llegaron a su casa. Por otra parte, el pinchazo en el brazo de Lux parecía claro y limpio. No era en absoluto el aspecto que presenta una punzada a la fuerza. Nadie pudo presentar cargos contra mí. Y, como favor personal, cuando ellos reescribieron la historia hicieron que Lux muriese – de una forma increíble, aunque mucho más poética – asfixiada por el gas del coche, y no mediante una pequeña y odiosa jeringuilla. 

Las hermanas Lisbon se lo montaron muy bien. Pusieron en los vasos de leche de sus padres varios somníferos. Bonnie se ahorcó. Therese murió por sobredosis de barbitúricos. Y Mary por sobredosis de insulina, igual que Lux. 

Tim y los demás quedaron muy afectados. "¿Cómo?", se decían. "Sacadnos de aquí, nos habían dicho. ¿Por qué hicieron eso, precisamente esa noche?". Ellos estaban dispuestos a ir con ellas hasta el fin del mundo, con esa decisión que sólo se tiene cuando eres adolescente. Tim conduciría. Escaparían todos. Pero ellas no esperaron. Se marcharon antes. 

Tras la muerte de las Lisbon, el barrio fue muriendo lentamente. No quedó nadie vivo. El cielo pareció perder su color, y las hojas de los árboles amarillearon en pleno verano. La casa permaneció allí, como un testimonio de la inocencia cortada. Había quien decía, como Richard, que había visto sobre el tejado al fantasma de Lux.

***

Cecilia tenía trece años. Lux, catorce. Bonnie tenía quince; Mary dieciséis, y Therese diecisiete. En menos de medio año, todas habían desaparecido. Chicas rubias, hermosas, en la flor de la vida, con una sexualidad que ansiaba desarrollarse y no encontró el camino. 

Lux murió dos días antes de su decimoquinto cumpleaños. A veces me acuso de pensar en ella mucho más que en las otras. Es inevitable. Ella era mi amiga, la única por la que yo sentía algo especial. Al contrario que Tim, Sid, Peter y Abe, yo no miraba a las Lisbon por igual. Estaba enamorada de Lux, algo que sólo he sido capaz de admitir y reconocer como tal mucho después, pero es cierto. Sucumbí a sus encantos como los demás chicos. Y ella dejó una huella permanente en mí, un dolor y un sentimiento de culpa que llevaré siempre conmigo. No sé dónde está, no sé si está siquiera; y lo que tenía que saber de ella con respecto a mí, ya nunca podré saberlo. 

A veces, cuando miro al cielo, creo ver a Lux guiñándome un ojo. No a la Lux pálida y agonizante del último día, sino a la Lux que era antes del suicidio de Cecilia, cuando ella y yo volvíamos riendo del instituto y aún no habíamos pensado en lo que significaba morirse. Lux, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios untados de vaselina, que escribía en mi carpeta: "De tu casa a la mía / hay una cinta azul celeste / que dice: amigas hasta la muerte". 

Sharon sonríe cuando me ve enfrascada en mis pensamientos. Vuelvo de trabajar bastante tarde, y en ocasiones estoy demasiado cansada para hacer según qué cosas. Entonces me pongo en los cascos a Janis Joplin, saco mi vieja carpeta y me pongo a dibujar. Son dibujos estúpidos, casi esquemáticos, como los de un niño. Dibujos de una muchacha rubia, guapísima, vestida de blanco y con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos: 

Lux. 

**FIN**

Sniffff! 05/03/01

**Comentarios postreros de la autora...:** De acuerdo, es la cosa más cursi y más pastel que he hecho en los últimos meses, pero cuando cojo la vena melancólica ya no puedo parar.

z Volver a [**Ansurbamtijonia**][9]

z Volver al [**Web Empire**][10]

z Emilín: [**_loli_jackson@hotmail.com_**][11] +

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: 2.htm
   [3]: 3.htm
   [4]: 4.htm
   [5]: 5.htm
   [6]: 6.htm
   [7]: 7.htm
   [8]: 8.htm
   [9]: http://www.geocities.com/amazalia/
   [10]: http://www.envy.nu/elenis/
   [11]: mailto:loli_jackson@hotmail.com



End file.
